


Singing Bird

by JUJUDaBest (orphan_account)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Music, One Shot, Requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JUJUDaBest
Summary: One shots about Team RWBY and music, request them in the comments!





	Singing Bird

**Author's Note:**

> This one I wrote while listening to Bohemian Rhapsody, next chapter i'm planning maybe Dr. Dre, Also this fic is going to be mostly Ruby, cuz i like writing her and shes my fav character.
> 
> JuJu, out!

Cold fall nights came upon Beacon, the cool breeze is a pleasant contrast to the scorching summers. Weiss came back from a long long study session, in a good mood, well, good for Weiss.

Weiss flopped onto her bed and checked her scroll, 2 messages were sent,

Yang: Yo me and Blake are going out for dinner tonite, just a heads up

Yang: Also can u check on rubes thx

Sent 9:24 p.m.

She sent a quick ok and embarked on her search for Ruby, she had a hunch she might be in the cafeteria, so she checked there, and no Ruby, she checked all her typical spots, but no Ruby, she looks at the last place she hasnt checked.

Weiss clambered up the steps and was about to push the doors open when she heard a soft voice coming from the roof.

Weiss wasn't stupid so she immediately thought it was Ruby, though, this seemed a highly un-ruby like thing to do.

She walked out the doors and edged towards the, well- edge of the roof to see Ruby facing Vale quite dramatically, she seemed to start singing a new song

"Is this the real life?"  
"is this just fantasy?"  
Ruby began

Weiss stood there listening to every note, noticing nothing off-key or out of pitch, Ruby actually had a really nice singing voice.

Ruby finally finished the song, and Weiss stared in awe, that was fantastic,

"Ruby..." Weiss began "That was beautiful"

Weiss expected Ruby to be startled but she just stood there,

"Hey Weiss, sit with me, i need the company."


End file.
